I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting allergens in the environment. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved self-contained apparatus and method for sampling the environmental air and providing an alarm indication when allergen particulates exceed a predetermined level.
II. Background Art
Many individuals suffer from allergies or hypersensitivity to airborne particulates or particles which at times are present in the environmental air that is breathed by the individual. These particulates to which many individuals are sensitive are typically in the size range of 5-20 microns. These particles may come from various sources such as dust, pollens, mold spores, smoke, animal danders, insect body parts, foods and various other sources which produce particles in the allergen size range.
It is generally well known that it is particles of the 5-20 micron size which provoke respiratory symptoms such as asthma, coughing, sneezing rhinoconjunctivitis, as well as skin rashes and anaphylaxis. Typically larger particles do not easily pass through the nasal and pharyngeal barriers and thus generally do not produce serious symptoms. However, for those individuals who are sensitive to the allergen-sized particles, it would be desirable to be alerted to environmental conditions in which there is a presence of an excessive number of allergen particulates. Real time knowledge of the allergen particulate level in the environmental air would enable one to take measures to avoid exposure to the environmental condition, to activate filters to remove the allergens, or to seek immediate medical assistance.
Previously developed air sampling devices have operated on the basis of sampling the environment for airborne particulates for later analysis. No such device is known which is capable of providing a real time detection and warning to an individual of the condition of excess particulates, especially allergen particulates, in the environmental air. It is therefore most desirable to have a device that is capable of providing almost instantaneous warning of allergy provoking environmental conditions so that the individual may take steps to avoid further exposure.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air sampling device and method for detecting the presence of an excessive number of allergen particulates and providing concurrently therewith an alarm condition indication when the allergen particulates exceed a predetermined level.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide a self-contained, real-time allergen detection device capable of providing a warning to sensitive individuals of the presence of allergen particles in respired air.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide along with a real time warning of the presence of excessive of airborne allergen particles, means by which the particles may be trapped for later analysis.